All it took was a phone call
by CraziChola
Summary: Three year has passed since the gang defeated the Edison Group. All was going well till they found out Chloe's Aunt died in the fight. Chloe was sent to her father and Derek hasn't seen her since...one phone call was all it took...
1. Chapter 1:New York here we come

Darkest Powers- By Kelly Armstrong

Drama/Romance

Rated T-M

Derek and Chloe

Ps: i own NOTHING! (sadly).

/A.N/-Hey! It's me CraziChola, well this story may or may not be good and long story. I just made it up out of complete boredom! You see I'm in a book room at school because i got in trouble with a teacher. People, wont you get mad if the teacher keeps giving you punish work cause of nothing? Well, i did, and he told me 'IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN GET OUT!' that simple. So i did what i was told to do, ... i got out, but another teacher saw this problem happening so i went to the office and now...yeah.

Anyway i may or may not continue with this fanfiction it depends on how many people like it, So i hope YOU like it!

(May change rateing).

-Summary-

Three year has passed since the gang defeated the Edison Group. Tori and Simon now know there related, and bicker even more. All was going well till they found out Chloe's Aunt died in the fight. Chloe was sent to her father and Derek hasn't seen her since, for three years. He might just never see her, that broke his heart, as well as hers but she had to live with it. One phone call made it get from bad to good. (They are nineteen year's old.)

Chapter One

-Dream-(Chloe's P.O.V.)

My ear's are ringing from the loud explosions. My leg's are sore from running here and there, and i keep worrying for him!

I don't know if he's okay or not, if my friends are okay, all i see is fire being shot at us and the enemy in the air. Water also, lighting, people being knocked back by spells Witch's and Sorccer's are using. The fire and water from half demons -like Rae, some even from full demon's! I had to do something, so i...i made the deal with the demon trapped in the Edison Group Head-quarter's. I know I'm going to be killed by Derek if he finds out after the fight, but what else can a Neco. do?

I quickly duck as a piece of shardered wood flew by my head fast, only missihg by a inch.

All of a sudden a piercing , horrible scream broke though the air.

The small little hairs on the back of my neck rose instantly. I know that scream. Before i had the time to know what the hell i was doing, i was running, dodging lighting bolts and things coming at me, jumping over body's with out a second thought, and nothing was stopping me from getting there.

Please, oh God, Please tell me i heard wrong, i think rapidly while searching around for a blonde woman. I keep running passing by Tori and Simon, not stopping at all when they called out my name, and just flew past them. I knew they were following me, yet i didn't care, i wanted-no needed to see the person who screamed, to make sure, to tell my mind that i heard wrong, completely wrong, that my ears are just messed up from all the noise and gunshots. But sadly deep down in my chest i knew, i was wrong , it was her, my Aunt Lauren. At that very moment i see a heap of clothes and blonde hair ahead of me and i quickly stop. Aunt Lauren...no..! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! A choked sob escaped from my lip's followed by tear's, staining my face. i bolted in what seem in slow motion but in life she ran as fast as legs could which would impress any werewolves if they saw this. She dropped unto her knees and starts to reach for her to turn her around as gently as possible as if she'd break, as silent tear's continued to run freely. She didn't even get a change to touch her yet when a voice-she knows very well- spoke behind her.

"Honey,...I'm so sorry," the voice said in a shaky whisper. My head snapped to the location of the voice and i went pale and froze.

"...Aunt Lauren..." i whispered back almost too scared to know the answer she might get, praying to God that she really was crazy and was just seeing this.

"Always remember i love you,...i have to go now,... be safe..and...I'm...sorry" she said 'till her voice faded away. NO, i thought, this is really happening...WHY...because of them...the Edison Group. I felt nothing yet i felt everything. i quickly turn my last member the family and see three gun shots to her chest. I could feel the anger and hatred to the people who did all of this boiling up in me. I stop up ...lifted my hands to my face and hair...and i lost control... i screamed on the top of my lungs with anger ...and i just let it out. She was flying in the middle of this war, which stopped when she screamed the un-human scream-every single person's eye's were on her. When the air around her started to turn red-ish, black, they couldn't tear their gaze away, even when fear filled their hearts and when they started thinking-why did i get myself into this shit?-they just kept on watching her. She was curled up in a tight ball in midair, her arms wrapped around her knee's and her head rest ing on top of her arms, her hair latching out cause of the sudden wind speed. Then all was quiet, no one dared to move, for they feared that if they twitched they were gone for. I stopped screaming once i felt the power on the level and in one movement i threw my arms wide open and straighted my legs with my head tilted up a bit, and said " You..." i looked down at their fear covered faces and some with hatred written all over their face's ..."...I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS THAT DID THIS TO US!" i yelled at them and at the exact moment i stopped talking the earth beneath their feet started to shake and rumble. " I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I MAKE SURE OF IT!" i scream and at that moment the earth itself started to open up, the loud rumble loud enough to overpower the sounds of screaming...then all went quiet once it opened,...and no one dared moved.

"RISE and kill every single fucking Edison Group member and their followers, Leave MY FRIENDS ALONE AND ALL WILL BE DAMN GOOD FOR YOU!"i said, but what shocked me was my voice. It was ...just flat, cold and empty...And that's when the terror started,...when the real war began.

OoOoOoOo

End of Dream

OoOoOoOo

I shot up sitting in my bed with a start, i shiver when the breeze hits my sweat covered, feverish skin. I sigh and moan-letting my body drop back to the mattress. It was the dream again, well part of it, i always have nightmare's in part's. I sneak a peek at the alarm clock beside my bed resting on a side table along with a lamp, book, and my cell phone and thought...SHIT! "I'm Late!" i saw harshly to myself. My flight to Virgina is in a hour, 8:oo a.m., it's 7:00 a.m., and i live away from the airport like, oh, i don't know two or three hours? While getting ready with my thing's, packing and loading them in my car, i call the airport to see if i can make it. "...Ring...Ring...Ri-Hello, international airport line, how can i help you?" a perky secretary says. " Oh,yes I'm late for my flight to Virgina, it leaves at 8:00 a.m. but i live two-three hours away from the airport, is there any way i can still, you know, take flight.?" i say while backing up from my parking spot.

"well ma'am your in luck i have a flight to go to that exact place here for 10:30 a.m. So just take you time in driving, all is well! Goodbye now!",-click, i brake,"Wait, you don't even know my name! -Hello! HELLO!" sighs , "shit," i mummer. The drive to the airport was rather good with traffic. Once there she got her ticket with out a second glance and went on the plane. Just in time, she thought to herself. It was 10:33 a.m. so i relaxed into the first class chair and closed her eyes and went to a deep sleep, which her body really needed. She didn't even hear when the intercom said "Alright, goodbye Arkensaw and New York here we come,! Please fasten your seat belts the flight will began shortly." Nope she was knocked out cold, ...if she wasn't she'd jump form the plane and join her ghost friends. Why? Because that's where her nightmare really happened and where she left the love of her life.

/A.N/ Next chapter is going to be Dereks p.o.v so feel free to give me some ideasif you waht and tell me what you thought of this one. Rate and Review please!

Crazichola.


	2. Chapter 2:Memories

Darkest Powers- By: Kelly Armstrong

Rated T-M

Drama/Romance

Ps: I owe nothing! *Sniff Sniff*(...sadly once again...)

(Title name is staying)

/A.N/ Hey, it's me again and i would like to thank the AWESOME people who Rated and Reviewed Chapter One! Bookninja15, i know i suck at spelling! Haha, but i PROMISE that i will do my best on this story from now on but God i feel stupid that i mis-spelled a state's name! ^_^, and Thanks! DreamDark, thank you so much! Sun Streaks Forever, also, thank you so very much!

Anyway i just found out about all of these comments today (1-1-10) while checking my email...(sorry! I had a buzy week!)

This story is in Derek's P.O.V and i would really like to know what you all think about it.

(May change rateing in future... i dont know if it should become M material or stay on T material...Help!)

(Dereks P.O.V)

I am still haveing nightmare's about her and i still get freaked out on each one, i think. She could of gotten hurt, or could of died! With all that power she used! The meer thought of her dead nearly brought me and the wolve into a panic attack. Three year's...well almost tommorow will make it three years that i last saw her, touched her, smelled her, heard that happy laugh and voice of her's. i sighed, i wish she could just come back and forget whatever happened ever happened! I didn't care if she was a demon herself, i still lover her. She thing that i was horrified that she did all of that...but really i was too freaked that the moment all hell went loose ( No really it did) she would pass out or she'd die from so much ...stress, things like that. I avoided talking to her cause i was so worried i'd explode on her for letting her emotions take over her power's but i'd remember her Aunt was her last member of her family, her mother died, her ungle and she a run away so her dad's is out of the picture but alive. Her Aunt was the only family member close enough to her, that she was almost a mother to chole. I groan and shift to the left side of my bed to face my window. The light was already out it should be 11:00 a.m., but i have the week off.

He sit's up on the king mattress and looks around his room. Two side table beside his bed, each with a lamp,the one to the right has an alarm clock and my cell phone. The one to the left has four picture frame's. One is Chole and Tori asleep, after me and Simon put random make-up on them that we found in their pack's. The other is one of me and Simon in the hosipital because of that. I chuckle, good day's, i think but the chuckle slowly faded away once his gaze went to a picture, that picture he will never throw away in his life. Chole and me on our first date. I had a button up black shirt with the sleves rolled up to my elbows, also the first few bottons on the top undone ( i didn't want to feel like i had a collar on) and no tie ( same reason), dark jean's that actually fit and wasn't that big on me. Chole though...was a piece of art...the moment i laid my eyes on her, my breath got caught in my air way. She was wearing some light bleached skinny jeans with some flats on, she had this green shirt that was showing a good amount of her back...God i wish it could be the other way aro-...Shut it i don't need to be in that problem right now! i growl to the wolve. He just laughs. When i looked up at her face we locked out eyes and i could just get lost forever ...i brought her to go see some movie i thought she might like and some dinner. It was perfect, well for me but she told me that it was also perfect for her... her eyes never stopped shining with happiness and i couldn't stop being proud that i could make her feel that way. i close my eye's and stand from the bed going toward the bathroom conected to the master bedroom. The tiles were black marbel while the walls were a dark shinny grey. I started peeling off my t-shirt while thinking, Shit, my life isn't the same without her...The wolve sniggers while saying 'Naw!'

OoOoOoO

He went through his daily list of thing's to do...make the bed, make and eat breakfeast, transform and run in the wood's...all the while like everysingle day, Chole was in his mind, thinking about her, if she was okay, if she was doing okay...

Okay, that's chapter two i know it short but i think it was enough to understand the way the story is going. :p

Rate and review please! Tell me everything (good or wrong it counts!)

OoOoOoO

The next Chapter is going to be both Chole and Derek's P.O.V. So if you have annyyyy idddeeaass it will help a lot! Thanks again!

*CraziChola out*


	3. Chapter 3:Oh shit

Darkest Powers: Kelly Armstrong

Rated T-M

Drama/Romance

Derek/Chloe

(I made up my mind! It's going to stay rated as T.)

/A.N/ Hey It's me again….well duh, it's my account; it would be fucking weird if someone hacked my account just to download a story, huh? Anyway I have Chapter Three today, yay me! This story will have Derek and Chloe P.O.V's, also sorry it took a while to update, exams are coming up so, yeah. I would like to thank everyone who rated and reviewed this Fanfiction and the readers! Well I hope you like it! Ps: I also tried my best to make it nice and long! Oh…and I worked on my grammar :D! Tell me though if I still have grammar issues though, thanks

(Chloe's P.O.V) (Flashback)

"What do you mean I can't go back today!" I say angrily. The middle-aged man behind the desk flinched slightly at her tone and I inwardly wince. "I am sorry but the holidays are near so all of the flights are booked. But like I told-"

"I told you, I don't want to leave three weeks from today, I want to leave now! Don't you understand?" I say hastily. The anger in my voice and body left long ago, just this anxious, nervous, yet happy feeling came over it, but I just tried to ignore it at the mean time with all my might. I just wouldn't back down on the argument at all, I mean I know it's almost Christmas but still the flights can't be all booked! Why not get on a train, bus or anything else? Because there are more ghost people there that's why, but God I still hate planes.

One moment I am just arriving at the airport and getting on my plane with no problem and the next thing I know is, I'm in New York, when I needed to be in Virginia. But they gave me the wrong ticket to my flight or something like that…but out of all places I end up back at my hometown…or city. I was actually happy at first thinking that I would see Simon, Tori, Kit; Derek, Once he got into my mind I went into panic mode. I wish I could see him again but I made myself promise that I wouldn't it would be the best for him; I mean what would he think of me? Maybe he forgot all about me and moved on like other guy's do, or he might just still remember me but as a freak…all these thoughts made me want to go to him even more just to figure it out.

I tried all I could do to get a flight back to my hideout, I begged, whined, bust out angrily… you know the things that work in movies but I like I just found out, it never work's in real life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Present time)

OoOoOoOoOoO

I am now in a cell in their security room. They told me I was making a scene in public, sigh. I sit up on the metal bed that's bolted into the wall, with a blanket, well a 'Mattress' that's itchy as hell. I can't believe it; it's not like me to be in a place like here…well it's not the real thing but its close enough for me! I didn't do anything it was their dumbass faults that messed up everything. 'Or did it?' I think. The sound of the lock and the door unlocking and opening wake me from my thoughts as I turn to face a chubby lady with mole's and zit's all over her face, brown greasy hair that from the looks of it looks like she cuts with a lawnmower.

"Time for your call, Blondie," she says followed by heavy breathing after the very short sentence. 'God she sounds like she ran a marathon…or a few feet.'

I stand up and follow her to the place I say she spends most of her time in, the break room. "There's a phone on the wall next to the chip cabinet," she tells me with a huff when she plops back unto a worn out chair with easy mac on the table in front of her. I look around the room and spot it and start towards it, I pick up the receiver but before I even did anything I turn around and ask," How many call's do I have?"

She stops stirring her mac and fixes her glasses and respond's "As many as you want, as long as they pick you up and get you out of her." She said it with such slowness I had to go over it in my mind to understand it. I nodded even though she wasn't paying attention to me anymore and went back to make the phone call. I call the one person I think I could trust in at the moment," ring…..ring…..ring…ring…..Hey it's Tori! If you don't know me than why the fuck are you calling this damn number, hang up! And if you do know me then leave your message at the beep because 1. I'm busy, 2. I don't care, and 3. You must have changed your number so I don't know who you are at the moment…" it went on and on and on. I was about to hang up when the beep came on." Tori, thank God I remembered your number, you see-""BEEP! If you want of make a call please try again….if you-"I hung up. "Damn it" I curse under my breath. I try three more times and give up and I am now thinking whether or not should I call Simon, but if I remember right he will tell Derek everything!...Oh Hell, he's going to find out one way or another. I call and on the second ring he answered," Hello," and I sigh, well here I go." Hey Simon…" I say nice and slowly for I wouldn't stutter. "Hey, who is this?" he asked, confused that he couldn't place the voice, but wasn't surprised for he receives random call from girl's he has never talked to all the time.

"You don't remember me? We're old buddy's, well are good buddy's!" I say with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry but I can only say I recognize this voice but …yeah." He says.

"Simon, its Chloe..." I say and closed my eyes shut nice and tight just in time to hear a shattering noise and that type of noise you year when someone just barley changes the phone when it slip's from their grip.

"C-Chloe!" he yell's

"Yeah..." I say back trying to just get over the awkwardness that's going to come.

"Is it you! Like really, really, reallllllyy you?" he says with an utter shock stuck in his voice.

"Yeah Simon it's me, The Damsel in Distress…" I say and i hear him laugh for the first time in a long time and I relax.

"Hey! How are you? Where are you? How have you've been? How-"I cut him off with, "I'm fine, and I've been good and where I am is why I called…I need a super big favor." I say, pray to whoever is listening, that he wouldn't laugh or say some joke and mock me to no end.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. What is it?" he asks again, with an excitement no one else in the world could have but Simon.

"You see, I need you to pick me up from the airport. "I say, only telling him one part and once he's done talking I'll tell him the final part.

"You're here? Yeah okay which airport?" he says with a hint of shock.

"The one downtown next to that broke down school," I say, "but there's one more thing," I add.

"And what's that?" he asks seriously.

"You have to bail me out…"I say. Well, let's just say all you could hear after that confession was him hitting something and dying with laughter, losing his breath… "Sure Chloe," he manages to get out of him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Derek's P.O.V)

"Fifteen dollars and sixty-seven cents please." The lady that works as a casher at Target said. I pull out my wallet and give her a twenty, while I was waiting to get my change back I felt my phone vibrate. 'Hey bro. I'm going to get some stuff I need at the store, come with?' –Simon.

I sigh and head for the door with a bag of food in one hand and the change in pocket. I had just bought some food but what the hell, I'll probably finish it on the way to Simons anyway. He got in his Mustang GT 2009 and started off to go to Simons place.

All of a sudden out of nowhere his chest started to feel tight, but thank God not in a painful way, either way he didn't notice.

He felt the wolf stiffen; he automatically did also looking at every corner and alleyways when he passed. When he saw nothing, he got confused. The wolf just shook his head and laid back down without a word, but Derek knew something was up. In no more than 17 minutes, he was in Simons drive way and parked, waiting while he texted him he was there. The reason why I'm really here is because Simon destroyed his car…like really destroyed there was no way in hell someone could put it back together. He was working on a new spell to try and get the care invisible, well it kind of worked the car disappeared for a few seconds, then fell back down from the sky and into the cement. So I have to give a ride to the places he wants 'till he gets a new car. 'Ha, yeah right, he wastes the money on art supplies!' the wolf tells me and I had to actually agree with him for once.

Simon was out of the house and in the car in no time and I started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey, I have to stop and put some gas in the car, okay?" I said.

"'k" he replies. I take a last long look at the house before heading to a gas station. That house is where we all used to live. Tori, Simon, Dad, me and Chloe. Well everyone expects me and Chloe still live there, I moved out because the place just reminds me of her so much, every time I passed her room the wolf would whimper and I would be aching inside my heart. The day she left nearly killed me. Why didn't I go after her, that same question is the question the wolf used to tell me all the time. Telling me she was ours, no one else's etc. but the reason I didn't is because I thought she need some space, hell after all that's happened everyone needed there alone time. But when Simon told me she wasn't with her dad anymore that she left to some collage…I knew she had probably forgot or just didn't care, or maybe did but she didn't want any more memories of the night her Aunt died.

'Oh would you shut up already! I told you she didn't do any of that or she will never do any of that, now would you let me go to sleep God Damn it!' the wolf growls, I sigh and stopped thinking about the siltation I'm in for the moment and just concerted on the road and street names.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I got out of the car and started towards the gas station to pay for the gas while Simon gets out as well and heads toward the pump to pump the gas while I get it paid. I entered the store and I had to choke back a growl because one look at the line and I knew I was going to be standing in it for a while. There were seven people ahead of me and the one paying was a white haired old lady paying with cents, really! The moment I stepped into the line the lady in front of me blushed and turned quickly, facing the cashier who was also pissed, but quiet. I inwardly smile at the woman's shyness, she reminded me of Chloe when we were in a room alone before we got together. She was always shy even though she never backed down on anything, she was still shy. I look up to see that the old lady left and the line is going at a faster pace, "Thank you Jesus," I whisper to myself. The speed in the line was perfect and once he was next he checked his watch and saw that he was here for thirty minutes now, 'Damn,' I think. I paid Forty once my turn came and headed for the doors, and once I was outside I saw Simon smiling like a three year old with sugar, just hanging up on his phone.

"What's got you so cheery about," I say as I start pumping the gas.

He leans on the hood and says with a grin," Oh, you'll see." And at that moment I freaked. "It's nothing bad! I swear! We just have a change in plans; we have to pick somebody up from the airport. That's okay right?" he asks with a smile. 'He's fucking hiding something from us! I know he is' the wolf's says. And once again I agreed with him. "Sure which one?" I said while finishing up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Once Simon gave me the directions I headed toward our target. But as always Simon fell asleep half way to the airport. 'Must be the all-nighters he's doing to finish the comic.' I think.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Simon…Simon! …." I hollered to him to wake him up, but nothing worked. I sighed and got out the car and headed towards the Costumer Service area. When I got in the airport that's when things got creepy to me, no one was here, no employees, people running to catch there flight, nothing. I was about to reach the place when someone called from behind, "Hey! You!" the deep voice yelled. I turned around to see a fat old security lady walking towards me. 'Here we go again, ' I thought, but what she told me next completely surprised me," Are you Simon?" she asked, and I nodded numbly. 'Shit, she better not be the one were picking up she would even fit though my car door!'

"Follow me," she ordered and started walking towards the door she came from. I hesitantly followed her passed the doorway into the maze of hallways when a familiar scent hit me. My chest was feeling tighter now, and I could finally feel it and the wolf was up wagging his tail. It smelled like strawberries…no a field of strawberries. I remember that scent…who was it? The chubby lady in front of me told me to stay put and I did but she didn't go far. She went to a small cell door on the side of the room and opened it up, and said "Free to go, Blondie." The moment she opened the door the scent got so strong and smelled so good I took deep breathes of it like a druggie would. I heard light footsteps out of the cell and looked up, and froze.

"C-…..C-chloe?" I choked out of my dry mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Chloe P.O.V)

I look up and see him and I feel my stomach drop, 'shit.'

A.N/ Well I hope you like it! I worked super hard on it! Please Rate and Review! Tell me if I did something wrong or something also. Please and thank you!

Ps: I might not update until Christmas break starts because of the exams. Sorry If I have an opportunely I would post chapter four!


	4. ANA Sorry Note

/A.N./ Ok I am sooooooooo sooorrrryyyy this isn't a chapter this is a sorry note. You see I'm really in a hard time to put up updates and all. BUUUT I am going to when I have my time all cleared out. So it is going to take a little more time, again I'm sorry.

Another reason is my laptop broke and is at the place where they replace the screens, the sad thing about that is that I just got for Christmas. . Yup. Sucks. I'm in a library right now just to right this. My mother wont let me come here to do things but I begged, trust me I did. She wants to trap me in hell (work.). So again sorry I'm really disappointed in myself cause of this and …yeah. I'll try my best to update soon though I promise.

-CraziChola- out.


	5. Chapter 4:Perfect

Darkest Powers- Kelley Armstrong

Rated-T

Derek/Chloe

Disclamer: um...like...I...*sniff* um...*tears up* I don't own the Darkest Powers! *sobs*.

A/N/:Ok, I know you hate me for taking so damn long to update but I blame life. First notebook, then phone, then summer school, always working, and summer schools almost out but the school year is about to start in August so...yeah. Good news, this is the last chapter I am typing this on my blackberry at work cause I can't help it any more, I HAVE to update. We'll ok then, here's Chapter 4. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek P.O.V

My legs moved forward with out my permission, my arms wrapped around her thin waist with out my order, and I lifted her small fragile body and crushed her into mine with out a second thought. I could feel her tense up like hell but I didn't care, I'm not letting go this time, I thought, never again. **'Damn straight'** the wolf yelped, running around full of glee that our mate was back safely in my arms. I burred my nose into her hair and breathed in her scent, ...strawberrys. The scent is intoxicating, that I once had to put on a mask around her, thinking if I couldn't smell it I won't fall hard for her...or get addicted. But I could still smell it with or without the mask, her rich smell. Finally, for what seemed like forever, I felt her relax against me and could feel her soft arms reach up and lock themselves behind my neck. She let out a shaky breath and I automaticly smelt salt. I try to pull away just to see her face but she tighten her grip and pulled her self closer, her face burred into the crook of my neck, but not only could I smell tears, I started to feel my shirt dampen. I look up and was shocked to see the fat old lady still there just staring at us like if we just grew three heads. I glare at her and walk out the 'jail room' and go straight to the restrooms. Once there I locked the door and went to sit Chloe up on the counter and pried her arms that were around my neck off. She moves back but her head is down so her hair covered her face.

"Chloe..."I whisper.

No answer.

"Hey...what's wrong?..."I ask moving the hair out of the way and her chin into my hand and gently make her face me.

OoOoOoOoO

Chloes P.O.V

I just sat there, looking into his eyes-his breath talking eyes- that I missed for so long, and just stared.

He asked me what's wrong? That it? I searched his face for any thing that might be missing but could only find worry and concern. I finally look back into his eyes and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I close it once again, trying to gather the courage and strength to try again.

"What's...wrong?..."I ask, still not quite believing that he's asking that. I would have thought that he would ignore me, or just talk to me like a complete stranger. Or worse say I'm a disgrace to this world, I'm a monster, that I don't deserve to live...stuff like that. But...he asks me what's wrong? I feel tears well up again and blink hard to push them back but they fell unto my cheeks with out a warning. The panic on his face was enough to put a small smile on my lips as I remembered all the times he panicked over nothing sometimes...and he seemed to calm down a little once he saw my attempt of a smile.

"I..."I opened my mouth to tell him but the words caught on my tounge when I remembered the promise I made for myself_-Never see Derek again, for his own good_-i feel my eyes widen and scamble away from the warmth of his arms and jump down the counter top and run for the door but does a Neco. Ever win agaisint a Werewolf?_No_. I felt his arms encircle my waist and the next thing I know, I'm pushed up agaist thw wall with Derek in front of me and his hand placed on both sides of my head,no place to escape to, trapped.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and prepare myself for the yelling...or worse maybe he'll talk to me about it. But the next five words that he says make me freeze over with shock as I feel my eyes pop open and stare at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dereks P.O.V

I look down at her face, i smile a little on how much I missed her.

**'Duh, she our mate...are you sure your ok?'** The wolf asks, but I just ignore him, nothing will ruin this moment damn it. I immenititly sobbed up when I remember why were in this position in the first place and say,

"Why did you leave me."

Her baby blue eyes that I love so very much popped open and she just stared at me...just stared. I was starting to feel my patience melt but took a deep breath and said,"Why?" Trying to sound mad enough, strong enough...and failing miserably, sounding more in pain than pissed.

"Why?..." She asks again and I nod.

"I...I needed...no, I Had to leave."

And me being me just looked like a lost puppy, confused as hell. She nods, answering my silent question and explains everything she felt, what happened, what she thought was happening...everything. When she was done she was looking everywhere in the room anything at the room, but me, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Look at me,"I tell her. She slowly turns my way but still doesn't look at me right in the eye, instead stare over my shoulder to the wall. I take her chin once again and whisper," Look at me," again. And when she finally does I know what to tell her right then, the past was the past, and now was now and hopefully a future. I smile a smile that hasn't touched my face for the last three years and say,"Don't you ever,ever leave without me again,ok?" I grin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chloes P.O.V

'Don't cry, don't cry...dontcrycontcrydontcry' I chant in my head but feel my eyes water up anyway. I grin back happy to be here at the moment and jump up and kissed him with all I had. He recovered from a slight shock moment and fast and eagerly responded. All I could think at the moment was that my life was once again complete.

"Love you," mummered Derek against my lips and I grin back and reply with a kiss. Once air was needed again, I looked at him straight in the eye and say,"I love you,too...now and forever.

All it took was a phone call, which one? Not quite sure, but whichever one made my life perfect for the rest of our lifes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

And the End!

A/N: Hope you liked the ending! Next time I write something ima be ahead in the chapters so I won't keep all of you waiting. Review please.

*Crazichola out*


End file.
